Mummymon
Mummymon is a Digimon from the Digimon series. He is an Undead Digimon, in the form of a mummy with a bandana, legbraces and a large rifle, which doubles as a crutch. He is reluctant and unpredictable, yet can be dangerous. Digivolution No previous levels are known, though he was likely spawned from Pharaohmon's data mixed with Oikawa's blood in Digimon 02. Abilities Nicknamed "Necromancer", he can summon and manipulate the spirits of dead Digimon. He randomly fires his favorite gun, "Obelisk". Attacks *'Necrophobia:' He utilises his Obelisk to fire a blast of ectoplasmic energy at his enemies. *'Snake Bandage:' He uses the bandages on his body to entrap his enemies. Appearances Digimon 02 Mummymon was a rather major villain for the latter half of the series. He usually appeared as a humanoid dressed in a royal blue coat and an odd hat with randomly scattered buttons and wielding a cane. However, his appearance was hardly human; his skin was grey and wrinkly, he lacked ears and a nose, and he had only one eye, and it too was yellow. In addition, his physique was odd, with wide shoulders, long arms and unusually large hands. In battle, he shifted to his Digimon form. It is assumed that his half Digimon, half human composition allowed him to shift between Digimon form and human form. Mummymon first appeared to the aid of Arukenimon, his partner, after the latter was beaten by the Chosen Children at the Giga House. Following this, he began working together with her to destroy the balance of the Digital World. Mummymon was in love with Arukenimon, and tended to flirt with her instead of focusing on their mission, but Arukenimon always rejected him in her arrogance. Mummymon never took the rejection to heart, however, and remained optimistic and cheerful. Still, because of his loyalty to Arukenimon and general skill, he remained a formidable foe to the Chosen Children. Mummymon was the one that suggested to Arukenimon that they should go investigate the Holy Stones and destroy them, and with them, the balance of the Digital World. Arukenimon waved his suggestions off at first, but eventually gave in, and the two attempted to destroy the first Holy Stone. However, the attacks he and a Knightmon Arukenimon created out of one of the Dark Towers caused BlackWarGreymon to attack and destroy the Holy Stone himself. This allowed Mummymon and Arukenimon to take the back seat as BlackWarGreymon destroyed the rest of the Holy Stones, occasionally attacking the Chosen Children to keep them from disturbing BlackWarGreymon. The plan ultimately failed, however, as the Chosen Children released Azulongmon from his prison during the fight to protect the last Holy Stone, and he restored all the stones with seeds of light. Following this, Arukenimon and Mummymon turned to Yukio Oikawa, their master (who is comically dubbed "boss" by Mummymon), and he instructed Arukenimon to open the Digital Gates in the entire world. During Christmas day, the Japanese Chosen Children traveled around the world and helped close the gates, Arukenimon and Mummymon drove around Tokyo in a truck and kidnapped twenty children. The following day, they kidnapped Ken as well, so that Oikawa could scan his Dark Seed and pass it on to the children. After this, Oikawa, Arukenimon and Mummymon ran off to hide in a vacation house in the mountains, but BlackWarGreymon came from the Digital World to destroy them. As BlackWarGreymon asked Arukenimon and Mummymon where they came from, Oikawa revealed that he created Arukenimon and Mummymon from a combination of his own DNA and data, making them both half Digimon, half human. The revelation shocked and troubled Mummymon, who tried to develop a conversation about it with his partner, but Arukenimon preferred not to discuss it and focus her efforts on their mission, even though she was troubled by the revelation as well. After they reach the world of dreams and MaloMyotismon appears, he tortures and kills Arukenimon, to Mummymon's horror. In his grief, he mindlessly attacked MaloMyotismon, but didn't manage to do any damage. MaloMyotismon proceeded to liquify Mummymon using his Melting Blood attack. * Voiced by Morikawa Toshiyuki in the original version, and by Kirk Thornton in the American dub version. Digimon Tamers A Mummymon in human form was among the shadowed Digimon that wanted Ruki to tame one of them. Digimon Frontier A Mummymon in human form was with an Arukenimon in human form at the Fortune Teller Village. Digimon X-Evolution A Mummymon was one of the few normal Digimon that supported the X-Digimon, along with his friends Wizardmon and Silphymon. He first appeared with Wizardmon when the two found Dorugamon after his data was extracted by Yggdrasil. Of the three, Mummymon was the most reluctant to support the X-Digimon, and was very worried about his friends and his own wellbeing. However, during the battle with the legions of Death-X-Dorugremon Wizardmon told him that he doesn't want to leave any friends behind. Mummymon was touched and decided to help out as well. His fate at the end of the movie is unknown, but it is assumed that he survived, as is the case with WarGreymon X and Tokomon X. Digimon World 4 Mummymon is seen everywhere in Dry Land. Digimon World DS Mummymon evolves from Vilemon, and can evolve further into Demon or Deathmon Data depending on its stats. See also *Digimon Adventure 02 *Digimon Tamers *Digimon Frontier *Digital Monster X-Evolution *Digimon World 4 *Digimon World DS Category:Fictional mummies Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Digimon Nightmare Soldiers family Category:Digimon Unknown family Category:Virus Digimon